fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 31
See the Future Once I approached Murgo he just smiled at me "well my sources has finally came through!" he said. "Really?" I said. "I have in my hands the item that offers visions of the future and it's...well not quite what I was expecting" he said holding a mini Spire in his hands. "Yeah that is interesting" I said. "I was hoping for a nice crystal ball or some pretty cards even a bucket of entrails would have been better than this" he said. "How much?" I asked as he shoved it in my hands. "Here you can have it, I'll never be able to sell it to anyone else and to tell you the truth it gives me the willies and not the good kind" he said. "Yeah it is a little creepy" I said as the mini Spire lit up and I was teleported somewhere else. When I could see again I saw I was in the Spire except everything was white as I saw Theresa ahead and I approached her as everything turned black and strings of lights circled around me and Theresa. "Here you are again. You knew you'd return here one day, did you not?" She asked. "Yes well I didn't think it would be two days since Lucien died" I said but before I could ask another question Theresa spoke. "I know what your question is. Yes, the Spire had a gift for me too, the future has always whispered to me, and I have followed it's blindly but now I can see all possible futures. There are many threads, too many to count. Yes there are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided. Futures which must be fulfilled, it is time I showed you one such future. Take my hand, one last time" Theresa said holding her hand as I took it and my vision went dark as I saw a light above me and I was dressed as a king with a crown. "What the hell?" I said as I heard Theresa spoke again. "It is many years from now. A king feels age weighing him down. And the responsibility of an entire kingdom" she said. "Wait...I'll be king?" I asked but got no answer as the light before me grew as I followed the rug and saw something in the dark as I got further on the rug as Albion guards saluted me. "These are his men. Loyal solders who would die for him. Many already have, on battlefields at home and in faraway lands, they would follow him whatever he leads" Theresa said as I followed the rug past the guards and to a crowd of people as they cheered and clapped as I passed. "These are his people. Subjects who worship him, who rest him to guide them, protect and govern them" Theresa said as I heard a man shout "long lives our king" as I approached a throne. "And this is his throne. Albion's seat of power, where he has made countless decisions, delivered justice and lad a nation" Theresa said. "Wow" was all I could say. "Yet none of this is of the least importance" Theresa said. What? If this isn't then what is?" I asked as the light on the throne turned off and the Light appeared on Theresa to my right who stood next to a crib with a baby wrapped in a red blanket as I approached them. "This is the real future, his child. Not yet born, but destined for greatness. A child on whom the fate of Albion will depend one day, as will the fate of Aurora" she said as I picked up my unborn child as it smiled as I smiled and the room went white and I could no longer see my child. I stood back in the Spire with empty hands that once held the warm baby. "These things you will understand in time, for now you must live your life, and prepare for what is to come" she said. "Thank you Theresa, for everything" I said. "Take care, Little Sparrow and remember I am always here, always watching" she said as I was teleported back to Bowerstone Market where I appeared in front of Murgo and Jake. "Back from your visit to the future? I trust it was a favorable one yes?" He asked. "Yes it a very interesting future" I said. "You don't want to go to all that trouble to find out you're croaking it tomorrow!" He said as he laughed. "Yeah I know it isn't happening tomorrow" I said. "I've been doing rather splendidly for myself. All thanks to you, there's no better advertising than people seeing you obtaining all these rare and miraculous objects" he said. "Lucky you" I said. "My source, well I guess you know who she is now, left one last thing for you" he said. "Really? What did Theresa leave?" I asked. "Something only a hero could hope to enjoy, I don't want to spoil the surprise but have your weapons ready when you use it. Best of luck old friend and remember to keep shopping at Margo's!" He said handing me a Coliseum Model. "I think I'll use them for training later" I said placing the model safely in my bag as I saw I was wearing the King clothes "but first I'm changing" I said sneaking away before anyone saw me.